


Glimmer Vs. Fandom Drama

by CountDorku



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, F/F, Like less than twenty minutes, Literally the quickest work I've ever completed, Meta, Swearing, fandom drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountDorku/pseuds/CountDorku
Summary: Glimmer discovers something on AO3 that makes her uncomfortable. Thankfully, Adora is there to help her cheer up.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Glimmer Vs. Fandom Drama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athetos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athetos/gifts).



“What the fuck,” Glimmer said concisely as she closed the laptop. “What the _fuck_.”

“AO3 acting up today?” asked Adora. She tossed some popcorn into the air and failed to catch it in her mouth.

“Remember the slave AU nonsense yesterday?”

“The one that made Bow so angry he was almost levitating? How could I forget?”

“Someone wrote a different one.”

Adora sat bolt upright; the next morsel of popcorn bounced off her forehead. “Two slave AUs in as many days? What the hell.”

“I know, right?” Glimmer shook her head. “Oh, and apparently Rogelio read it? He sent me a DM telling me I was really out of character.”

“Is it, though?” said Adora, grinning wickedly. “I mean, you’ve already enslaved me with your wicked sapphic spells.”

“Don’t be cute, Adora, I’m not in the mood.” Glimmer rubbed her forehead. “I need something positive.”

“We could read out that fluffy one where everyone’s looking for our kid again?”

“…Yeah, you’re right.” Glimmer called up her bookmarks. “[Hide and Seek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592827), wasn’t it?”

“Yeah! That was a fun one.” Adora smiled gently and added, “I call Scorpia.”

“Really stretching your acting muscles there, Adora. Voicing a big, buff lesbian?”

“I’m better at her voice than Catra’s!”

“Okay, fine, you can be Scorpia.” Glimmer’s eyes twinkled. “This time, anyway.”


End file.
